SEAT
SEAT is a Spanish car company that has raced in the World Touring Car Championship as a manufacturer and is also famous for winning the 2008 and 2009 Manufacturers' Championships. WTCC career SEAT began racing in WTCC in the very first season in 2005. The SEAT Sport team entered three Toledo Cupras for Rickard Rydell, Jordi Gené and Peter Terting. They drove with the Toledo Cupras until the Spain round, when they switched to Leóns (Gené had already switched to the model in Germany). The team also entered cars for Jason Plato and Marc Carol, while the Team Oreca Playstation and Scuderia del Girasole teams entered SEATs for their drivers Stéphane Ortelli and Alessandro Balzan. Rydell gave the manufacturer their first win in the UK, while Terting and Gené won in Mexico and Spain respectively. SEAT finished third in the Manufacturers' Championship. They improved in 2006, finishing runners-up behind BMW and scoring the same number of wins they had in 2005. Garbriele Tarquini was new to the team and won in Turkey, In 2007, they scored four wins (two from new driver Yvan Muller, one from Tarquini, one from Gené). In 2008, Muller gave SEAT their first Constructors' title, winning three races. Tom Coronel also gave SUNRED Racing (which races with SEATs) their first win. Tarquini ensured that they won again in 2009, and won his first title as a result, beating Muller by four points. In 2010, Muller moved to the Chevrolet team, replacing Nicola Larini, and won the title again, beating Tarquini by a 55 point defecit. Muller was crowned as the 2010 champion following a miserable weekend in Japan for BMW after their works drivers Andy Priaulx and Augusto Farfus were both disqualified, with the latter losing what would have been his first win of the season. Chevrolet also beat Sunred Engineering by 74 points. Muller defended his title in 2011, as the Chevrolet boys filled the top three Championship positions. Tarquini had moved to Lukoil-Sunred and won in Belgium. In 2012, Robert Huff won his first title as Chevrolet maintained its sweep of the top three positions. SEAT returned to the sport as a manufacturer and Tarquini gave them their first win in Slovakia. SEAT has not competed as a manufacturer team since 2012. Drivers * Alessandro Balzan * Andrea Barlesi * Fredy Barth * Marc Basseng * Anthony Beltoise * Mehdi Bennani * Tom Boardman * Konstantīns Calko * Marc Carol * Eric Cayrolle * Maurizio Ceresoli * Jean-Marie Clairet * Marin Čolak * Roberto Colciago * Tim Coronel * Tom Coronel * Pierre-Yves Corthals * André Couto * Aleksei Dudukalo * Duarte Félix da Costa * John Filippi * Jordi Gené * Florian Gruber * Robert Huff * Michel Jourdain, Jr. * Nikolay Karamyshev * Erkut Kizilirmak * Sergey Krylov * Henry Kwong * Andrea Larini * Luís Pedro Magalhães * Michal Matejovský * Norbert Michelisz * Nikita Misiulia * Fernando Monje * Tiago Monteiro * Yvan Muller * René Münnich * Norbert Nagy * Oscar Nogués * Michel Nykjær * Emmet O'Brien * Darryl O'Young * João Paulo de Oliveira * Pepe Oriola * Stéphane Ortelli * Massimiliano Pedalà * José Manuel Pérez-Aicart * Jason Plato * Diego Puyo * Davide Roda * Michaël Rossi * Rickard Rydell * Timur Sadredinov * Gabriele Tarquini * Peter Terting * Hugo Valente * Lourenço Beirão da Veiga * Polo Villaamil * Jason Watt * Hiroki Yoshimoto Category:Manufacturers